Boltvengers: Infinity Bricks
by Boltvengers Studios
Summary: The Mad SMG4 Fan, Tari (Tharlo) starts her journey to wipe out half the universe. -MOVIE PARODIED- Avengers: Infinity War


**BOLTVENGERS: INFINITY BRICKS**

**Writer: StunV2 (StunV2 onTwitter)**

**Chapter 1/5: Recap**

"Hello, it's me Daniel, the God of Thunder. You may be wondering why we are here. Well it's a short story. After the whole accords situation, we fled to space and relocated New Asgard to space, but that got destroyed, now we are here. Oh, I also got a new hammer after Mjölnir got destroyed by my sister. Okay enjoy Boltvengers: Infinity Bricks." Daniel explained

**Chapter 1: Tari's Plan**

"This is the Asgardian refugee vessel we are under attack! I repeat we are under attack!" A man

explained

"Be thankful for this assault, you're meaningless lives are now over" A chilling voice exclaimed

Asgardians lay over the floor of the vessel, one by one a tall figure stabbed the remaining Asgardians with a sharp pencil

"You talk too much" Daniel exclaimed

A tall, slim figure stood in the dark

"I know what it's like to lose, to feel so desperate that you have a chance. But then that dream gets crushed." The figure spoke, loudly

The figure began to walk out of the darkness, within the mist of darkness was a bright purple light

"I will get my revenge on Luke and Kevin" The figure exclaimed

The figure walked out of the darkness, revealed to be Tari

"Who are these Kevin and Luke" Daniel asked

"SuperMarioGlitchy4" Tari responds

"Ahh, I see. YouTuber or something?" Daniel asked

"Indeed, Asgardian" Tari responds

"If I may interject what are you trying to do?" A voice asks

Tari looks to her left, staring at Scotty, the God of Mischief

"Scotty, we meet again." Tari remarks

"Hello Tari, mate" Scotty exclaims

"Scotty, could you do something" Daniel asks

The chilling voice gets Daniel tangled in piece of debris from the ship, covering his mouth

"Thank you, Deet" Tari exclaims

"You are very welcome, master. Will that be all?" Deet questions

"Not yet" Tari exclaims

Tari turns to Scotty

"Where is the Tesseract?" Tari questioned

Scotty lifts his hand up, then a light appears on his hand. The Tesseract takes form

"Before you take it, I need to tell you something" Scotty demands

Tari tilted her head in confusion

"We have a Hulk" Scotty exclaims, jumping over to Daniel, getting him out of the way

The Tesseract slams onto the ground

Hulk roars at Tari

The tall figure known as Kuro tries to interfere the battle, but Deet interjects

"Let her have some fun" Deet demands

Hulk slams Tari into the wall, punching her in the side of the neck

Hulk pinches the back of her neck slamming her into the ground, but Tari stood her ground

Tari elbowed Hulk in the nose, causing him to pinch his nose in pain

Tari begins to beat down the Hulk, picking him up and slamming him into the ground

Pouffy lays in distraught, looking at the now faint Hulk

"Allfathers, let the dark magic flow throw me one last.. ..time" He grunted, summoning the Bifrost, sending the Hulk away

"That was a mistake." Tari exclaims

"Deet go get the Tesseract" Tari demands

Deet walks over to the Tesseract, picking it up

"Kuro, may I have your spear?" Tari asks

Kuro passes his spear

Pouffy looked at Daniel and Scotty

Tari stabs Pouffy in the chest, killing him

"NOOOOOOO!" Daniel screamed, in distraught

"No revivals today." Tari exclaims, being passed the Tesseract

"You are going to die for that!" Daniel explains

"You are now the most powerful being in the universe, no one has the the might nay the nobility to yield one, but two Infinity Bricks" Deet explains

Tari destroys the Tesseract, revealing a vibrant blue square

Tari blows the shattered crystal off her hand, picking the brick up and putting it in the Infinity Gauntlet

Tari was surged with power

"Not this time, not losing again." Daniel exclaimed

Daniel opened his hand, sending a hammer axe combo towards him

Tari looked over in shock

"We need to go" Tari explains

Daniel breaks free of Deet's cage, but it was too late. Tari had teleported away

Daniel looked around, helpless

**Chapter 2: Strange day in New York**

Hulk, who is still in the Bifrost travelling through space, finds himself in Earth's atmosphere

"Thanks for the hot dog" A man's voice exclaimed

"You're most welcome, Mr. 101" Another man replied

"Cogger, how long has it been since the last attack?" The man, who is revealed to be TFanPage101 asks

"About a year or two" Cogger replies, unsure about his answer

Then *CRASH*

The two ran inside the Sanctum Sanctorum, to find a hole in the stairs

TFanPage101 calls for his Cloak of Levitation, attaching around his neck

Quartz grunts, which then formed into voice

"Tari is coming… She's coming" Quartz puffed

TFanPage101 and Cogger exchanged looks

TFanPage looked down at Quartz

"Who?" TFanPage101 asks

**Chapter 3: All in a day's work**

"So what do you want to do after this? Go home, get a drink?" PaperPlane asked his crush Fortress Maximus

"I think a drink would be fine, from where?" Fortress asked

"McDonalds? Burger King? Sooubway?" Plane asked

"You pick, honey" Plane added

"How about McDonalds?" Fortress Maximus exclaims

"Yeah, alright." Plane responded, until PaperPlane heard his name behind him

"PaperPlane!" TFanPage101 asked

Plane and Maximus turned to look at TFanPage101

"Who the fuck are you?" Plane asked

"I am Doctor Stange, but call me TFanPage101" TFanPage explained

"We get you two are on a date, but the extinction is at stake." TFanPage101 explained

"I'm sorry are you giving out tickets?" Plane asked, rhetorically

"Come on, Plane. I am being real with you here." TFanPage demanded

Quartz walks over next to TFanPage101

"Hey Plane" Quartz exclaimed

"Quartz.." Plane exclaimed

Plane, TFanPage and Quartz head through FanPage's portal, closing it behind Fortress Maximus

"Tell me her name again" Plane demands

"Tari, she's a plague, PP. She invades planet's takes what she wants and destroy's half the universe. She sent Scotty! The attack on New York, that's her!" Quartz explains

"This is it…" Plane exclaimed

Then heavy air could be heard outside, along with a rumbling noise

"FanPage, this isn't some sort of defence system is it?" Plane asked

"We do have a defence system, but it does not have a rumbling noise" TFanPage101 responds

Plane jogged over to the door and opened it to screaming and loud noises

Plane looked around the corner and they went to the origin point of the rumbling, revealing to be a circle alien ship

They slowly walk up to the craft, then two alien's come down from a beam

"Hear me and rejoice, if you give us the Time Brick your planet lives." Deet explained

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today!" Plane exclaimed

"He exhausts me, get the brick, Mike" Deet demands

Mike starts to rush at the group

"Quartz, you wanna piece?" Plane asks

"No, but when do I ever get what I want" Quartz exclaimed

Quartz grunted, trying to release the Hulk, but nothing happened

"Where is your guy?" Plane asked

"I don't know, I think he died or something" Quartz explained, jokingly

Plane pushed him aside accidently dropping his flip phone on the ground and double-tapped his Arc Reactor, letting a suit materialize over his skin, punching Mike in the chin, then blasters formed on his back, sending a super-charged beam towards Mike

On a school bus, Primal's hair on his arm jolts up and looks at the space craft, tapping his best friend, Fortran on the shoulder

"I need you to make a distraction" Primal asks

"Holy shit.." Fortran whispered, looking at the space craft

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! THERE'S A SPACE SHIP!" Fortran exclaims, starting a cluster at the end of the bus

"Calm down will ya? It's just a space ship!' The elderly man driver with a gray mustache, and hair explained

Primal throws his webshooters onto his wrists and open the buses emergency exit open and jumps out and under the bridge, heading towards the battle

Iron Man flies around Mike, firing repulsors blasts at him when Mike goes to clobber Iron Man with his huge hammer, but someone caught it

"Hey man!" Primal exclaims, in his Spider-Man costume

"Kid, where'd ya come from?" Plane asks

"A field trip to Brookly-" Primal exclaims, being thrown into a building

TFanPage being thwarted by Deet, gets tangled in vines

"If we came back to Tari without a stone, we won't be annoying you anymore." Deet explains

"That's the plan" TFanPage101 responds

A vine wraps around TFanPage101's neck, making him unconcious

Then a couple of movements of the Cloak of Levitation, TFanPage101 is set free, flying around

"No!" Deet screamed

TFanPage passes Primal and PaperPlane

"Kid, go get the wizard!" Plane demands

"On it!" Primal responds

Primal swings through Manhattan on the chase for TFanPage101

Deet removes a billboard from its standing place, crashing it into Primal

"Not cool!" Primal exclaims

"Send the Q-Ship towards my position!" Deet demands

TFanPage gets encased in a blue beam, frozen in place and starts to lift towards the Q-Ship

Primal webs TFanPage to try and get him out the beam, clinging onto a streetlight

The streetlight breaks, sending Primal up along with TFanPage

"Mr. Plane! I'm being beamed up!" Primal explains

"On it!" Plane responds, mimicking Primal

"Cogger! Get over here!" Plane demands

Cogger runs over to Plane, opening a sling ring under Mike

"Sling ring and… ..cut!" Cogger exclaims

"Yesss.. Cogger!" Cogger exclaimed

Plane flies over to the Q-Ship, headed for space

"S.K.Y.W.A.R.P, give me some juice!"

"Yes, sir" S.K.Y.W.A.R.P responds, with a booster assembling on Plane's feet, sending him zooming after the Q-Ship

"Mr. Plane, I'm starting to lose breathe!" Primal exclaims

"No shit, Sherlock!" Plane responds

"S.K.Y.W.A.R.P, unlock 16-P!" Plane demands

At Boltvengers Headquarters a panel opens, revealing a launcher

The missle launches to the Q-Ship

Primal, who is puffing for air, passes out, falling off the Q-Ship

The missle zooms past PaperPlane, still chasing for the Q-Ship and the missle makes it to Primal

A metal suit forms around him, Primal landing in a superhero landing

"Mr. Plane it smells like a Tesla in here!" Primal exclaims

"This is the adult job, kiddo!" Plane exclaims

A parachute from behind Primal opens sending Primal back to Earth

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Primal exclaimed

"See ya!" Plane responded

**Chapter 4: Boltians Assemble**

**-SPACE-**

A llight zooms through space, playing Nintendo music

The Benetar zooms through the light

"So when are we arriving?" Ben asks

"Should be any minute now" Brobot responds

"Shut your fucking hole and be patient!" Josh exclaims

"Josh, calm down!" Bolt and Erin say in unison

The end of the light could be seen for a millisecond before arriving outside the planet Xandar

"Oh my.." Bolt exclaims, looking at the destructed Xandar

"I am Brad?" Brad asks

"The planet was destroyed, Brad" Josh responds

Bolt sends the Benetar down to the ruined land of Xandar, landing on the planet

The last remaining person alive on Xandar, the Nova Prime approaches the Benetar

"Boltians, what are you doing here?" the Nova Prime asks

"What the fuck happened?" Bolt asked in confusion

"The Mad SMG4 Fan, Tari came for the Power Brick." Nova Prime responded

"Did she get it?" Ben asked

"No shit!" Everyone responded in unison

"Do you have a trace of her?" Erin asked, politely

"Oh, yes. I do" Nova Prime replied, pulling out a piece of blue fabric

"This is from her striking blue jumper" Nova Prime explained

Bolt goes to grab the fabric but Josh interjects

"Get away from it, Crumpet Man. I am the one with the tracker" Josh exclaims

Josh grabs a tracker and scans Tari's blue fabric

"She is headed for Knowhere" Josh explains

"Oh and a quick reminder" Nova Prime exclaims

"There are some stones on Earth. Your ship has a escape pod, right?" Nova Prime asks

"Yeah, are you saying we should split up?" Josh asks

"I am actually" Nova Prime exclaims

"Fiiiiiinnnnneee.." Josh exclaims, with a bored accent

"Thank you, Boltians." Nova Prime exclaims

The Boltians walk back to the Benetar, closing the door

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan" Bolt and Josh explain in unison

They exchange looks

"I am the captain!" They say in unison

Josh slaps Bolt

"I am the captain, actually." Josh explains

"Alright, fine" Bolt exclaims

"So, Bolt, Erin, Ben and Brobot go to Knowhere. Me and Brad will go to Earth" Josh explains

"Are you sure?" Erin asks

"Positive" Josh responds

"You are literally a trash panda and a tree!" Bolt explains

"DON'T CALL ME A TRASH PANDA!" Josh yells

"Stop it the two of you!" Erin exclaims

"Bolt can I talk with you?" Erin asks

"Yeah, alright.." Bolt responds

The two walk away from the other Boltians

"I know where the Soul Brick is." Erin explains

"And..?" Bolt asks

"If she gets me, you will promise to kill me." Erin demands

"That's riduculous." Bolt exclaims

"I would never kill you!" Bolt explains

"Promise me, Bolt" Erin demanded

"I will unsubscribe." Erin explains

"No, not -1 subscriber!" Bolt exclaims

"Fine. I'll do it" Bolt explains

"Done yet?" Josh yelled

"Yes, Josh!" Bolt responded

Bolt walked back to the other group while Erin stared into the abyss of space

Erin let out a sigh

"Okay, let's do the plan" Josh exclaims

"Brad and I will go to Earth and Bolt, Brobot, Erin and Ben will go to Knowhere. Got it, Bolt?" Josh explains

"Fiiinnnee." Bolt exclaims

Josh's group walk over to their pod

"See ya guys..' Josh exclaims

**Chapter 5: The Call**

Quartz picks up a phone that belonged to PaperPlane and flips it open

Quartz exchanged looks with Cogger

"Where are you going?" Quartz asked

"The sanctum remains unguarded, I'm staying here. What will you do?" Cogger asks

"I'm gonna make a call." Quartz explains

Cogger slightly nods his head, and the portal he left behind closes

Quartz goes to pick a number to ring and picks the number that belongs to President Abe and calls it

**Chapter 6: Date Gone Wrong**

**-FINLAND-**

The Mind Brick implanted in Jimpaya's head sends a pain through his forehead, almost like a signal

"Jimi?" Jenny asked, concerned

"Is it the brick again?" She added

"I think so, JenJen" Jimi responds

"It's almost like a warning signal" Jimi added

Jenny walked over to Jimi and started to use her telekinesis to feel the stone

"It feels normal.." Jenny explained

"It's probably nothing" Jimi responded

They go outside and go over to the Kebab shop store TV

"Breaking News: Famous YouTuber PaperPlane has gone missing" The newswoman explained

"The most popular prediction is the aliens that attacked Manhatten on 177A Bleecker Street took him" The newswoman added

"Oh my.." Jenny exclaims

Jimi turned to Jenny "I have to go." Jimi explains

"Jimi, if that's true. Maybe going won't be the best idea" Jenny demanded

"Jenny, I love you" Jimi remarked, walking away

As he was walking away he was stabbed with a large pencil

It was Kuro and his new friend Ender Sage

"JIMI!" Jenny screamed

Kuro threw Jimi onto the Finland streets, walking over to him

Kuro stabbed the Mind Brick, trying to take it out of his forehead

Jimi let out an intense scream

Jenny blasted Kuro off Jimi and flew off with Jimi landing into a train station

Ender Sage and Kuro followed quickly

Jenny pushed Jimi behind her

Then an unexpected train passed

Ender Sage tilted his head in confusion

A silhouette could be seen

Ender Sage threw her spear at the silhouette, but the silhouette caught the spear and walked out of the darkness

Abe looked over at Jenny and Jim and slightly nodded his head as a hello, throwing the spear back at Ender Sage

Horse comes out of nowhere, kicking Kuro back

Proximity charges towards Ender Sage with her batons and smacks Ender Sage with them

The Secret Boltvengers attack Kuro and Ender Sage

"We have to leave" Jimi suggests

"No. They might take you somewhere safer." Jenny responds

Proximity stabs Ender Sage with her own spear and Abe stabs Kuro with his own pencil

"We don't want to kill you, but we will" Proximity explains

"You'll never get the chance again." Ender Sage responds

Ender Sage and Kuro disappear into thin air and the Q-Ship flies away

The Secret Boltvengers walk over to Jimi and Jenny

"You two alright?" Abe asks

"We are fine" Jenny explains

"Not me, Abe" Jimi explains

"Let's get you fixed. I know a place" Abe explains

**Chapter 7: Best and Worst Field Trip Ever**

**-SPACE-**

"Ah shit, what have I done.." Plane exclaims

"Speaking of which" Primal exclaims, slowly coming down from his web

Plane turns around

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Plane asks

"It was too far down, I didn't want to go splat!" Primal explained

"Ah great.." Plane exclaimed

"What's the plan?" Primal asked

"Eh.." Plane exclaims

"I'm thinking about blowing a hole through the side of the ship with a tank missile and then you save him" Plane explains

"Remember when I said we wouldn't annoy you?" Deet walks up to TFanPage asking

TFanPage woke up with a grunt

"Yeah, why?" TFanPage questioned

"If I don't get this brick in the next 24 hours, that will become true" Deet explains

Deet starts to stab TFanPage, slowly

"Give. Me. The. Brick" Deet demands

"Not so fast!" Plane exclaims

"TANK MISSILE!" Plane yells, shooting a hole in the side of the ship, sending both TFanPage and Deet out

Primal webs TFanPage and legs come out the back on his suit

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS, PLANE!?" Primal yells

"Just get him out then I'll explain!" Plane explained

Primal's spider legs push him and TFanPage out and Plane repairs the wall

"Okay, so yes. You have iron legs in your back" Plane explained

Primal's Spider-Man eyes widen in shock and he looked at his back

"I'm 15, Plane." Primal explained

"So?" Plane questioned

Primal stood still

"Yeah, good point…" Primal exclaimed

"We need to turn this thing around" TFanPage explains

"I think we should go to Tari's home planet, Titan" Plane suggested

"We can think of a plan there." Plane added

"Earth would be the better choice!" TFanPage suggested

"If we land safely then we can easily head back to Earth!" Plane responded

"Alright, Plane" TFanPage exclaimed

"You promise to land safe." TFanPage exclaimed

**Chapter 8: Removal Needed**

**-AFRICA-**

"Jimi, feel better yet?" Abe asks

"I'm fine, Abe" Jimi responded

"Alright, you four. Better hold on this is gonna be a rough landing." Horse explained

The Quinjet zooms through an invisible wall revealing the secret nation of Wakanda

The Quinjet lands in front of King Caleb and his army the Dora Milaje

The Quinjet's door opens and Abe, Prox, Horse, Jimi and Jenny walk out

"Caleb, good to see you again" Abe exclaims

Freddery walks over to Abe with a new arm

"Good to see you, Fred" Abe exclaims

The two hug

"How ya' been, Fred?" Abe asks

"Not bad for a semi-stable 100 year old man." Freddery responds

"So what did you want done?" Goldstreak asks

"Infinity Brick extraction" Jimi responds

Goldstreak tilts his head

"I can try" Goldstreak responds

"You will have to give me time though" Goldstreak explains

"How much time do you think?" Jenny asks

"As long as you can give me" Goldstreak explains

"Depends when this bitch decides to attack" Abe explains

**Chapter 9: Knowhere**

**-KNOWHERE-**

"Alright, Boltians. Time to put your mean faces on" Bolt explains

The others roll their eyes at the idea

They arrive at Knowhere

"Where is the brick?" Tari asks

"I don't know!" A man responds

"That was a bad answer" Tari exclaims

"The brick. Now!" She demands

"Alright Erin, you go left. Brobot you go right" Bolt explains

Erin runs towards Tari and stabs her in the collar bone

"This is for my planet, you scumbag" Erin exclaims

Bolt runs over to check on Twowphee, or the Collector

"You alright?" Bolt asks

"I'm fine" He responds

Tari hits the floor, covering her wound

"I trusted you, daughter" Tari exclaims

Tari dies

Erin tears up at the sight of her dead mother

"Is that sadness I sense in you, daughter?"

Erin froze and looked up

Tari appeared with a red tint going throughout her, then the tint disappeared

"Now Reality can be whatever I want it to be" Tari explained

Tari walked over to Erin, slowly, grabbing her by the hair

"Let her go, bitch!" Bolt exclaimed

"Bolt! Do it!" Erin yelled

Bolt stared down at Erin

Bolt shook his head

"You promised.." She remarked

"You're going to kill her, aren't you?" Tari questioned

Bolt aimed his gun at Erin

"I'm sorry.." Bolt whispered

Bolt pulled his guns trigger slightly

He then aimed his gun at Tari and fired, but all that came out were Transformers: Energon Ironhide heads

Bolt was gobsmacked

"I like you." Tari exclaimed

Tari teleported away, taking Erin with her

"Where's Erin?" Brobot asked

Bolt picked up Erin's sword and turned to face Brobot

"She's gone.." Bolt explains

**Chapter 10: Reassembly Needed**

On Tari's ship, the Sanctuary Three, Erin sits in her throne room staring at a wall, doing nothing

Tari walks in with a drink and a bowl of food

"I thought you might have been hungry and thirsty" Tari said, thoughtfully

Erin took the bowl and cup

She threw them both at the wall, with cereal and water getting everywhere

"I hate this room, this ship." Erin remarked

"I know that" Tari explained

"Daughter, tell me.." Tari says

"...where is the Soul Brick?" Tari asks

Erin turned to face Tari

"If I knew where it is I would never tell someone like you." Erin explained

"There is a second time for everything right?" Tari asks

"What do you mean?" Erin asks

Tari grinned

"Follow me." Tari asks

Tari takes Erin to a room, in which Erin's adopted brother, Red lays in the air, with parts separated

"Oh my god.." Erin exclaims

"Erin, help me.." Red asks

"She can't help you" Tari explains

"Now Erin, where is the Soul Brick?" Tari asks

"I told you, I don't know!" Erin responds

"I don't take that as an answer" Tari explains

"Play the recording" Tari demands a Chitauri

The Chitauri accesses Red's memory and play's a recording

"So, you know where the Soul Brick is?" Red asks

"Yes, I found the map, Red" Erin explains

"But I burnt it. She can't find it now." Erin explains

"I never taught you to lie. That's why you're so bad at it." Tari explains

"Now tell me, where is the Soul Brick?" Tari asks

"Never.." Erin remarks

"Wrong answer." Tari exclaims

Tari uses the Space Brick and the Power Brick to separate Red apart even more

Red screams in agony

Erin tries to not reveal the location, watching Red be torn apart

"Vormir!" Erin yells

Tari stops

"The brick is on Vormir." Erin explains

Tari grinned

"I knew you had it in you." Tari explained

Tari grabbed Erin by the shoulder and they dissapeared

**Chapter 11: A Soul for a Soul**

**-VORMIR-**

Tari and Erin arrive at Vormir and they gaze upon a distant mountain

"The brick better be up there" Tari exclaims

The two take the painfully long walk up the mountain

They make it to the top, but are stopped by a cloaked figure

"Tari Wendy, daughter of Shark Pusher and Erin Wendy, daughter of Tari Wendy" The figure explained

"Where is the brick?" Tari asks

"A place you never expect. A place no one is ready for." The figure explains

"I am ready." Tari explains

"We all say that, but you will regret it." The cloaked figure explained, walking towards them being revealed to be the Red Skull or Rumble

"What are you doing here?" Erin asks

"I was banished here when I sought the bricks myself, even held one in my bare hands. But the power was to strong and it teleported me here. Now I guide others to a treasure I cannot possess." Rumble explained

They make it to a cliff side and Tari looks downs

"What is this?" Tari asks

"The way" Rumble explained

"It's a simple concept. A soul for a soul." He added

Tari looked over at Erin

"You aren't saying what I think you're saying.." Tari exclaimed

"Unfortunately, I am." Rumble exclaimed

Tari looked down the cliff again, letting out a sigh

She turned to Erin

"All my life I served you. And this is the thanks I get?" Erin exclaims

"This isn't love" Erin remarks

"I ignored my destiny once" Tari explains

Tari started to cry

"Tears, really?" Erin asked

"They are not for herself" Rumble explains

Erin looked over at Rumble, shocked at what he just said

Erin grabbed a pocket knife and tried to stab herself, but it was too late

Bubble's emerged when she opened her hands

"I'm sorry, little one." Tari exclaimed

Tari grabbed Erin by the arm and dragged her over to the cliff

Erin tried to break free, but nothing happen

Tari threw Erin over the edge, already regretting her decision

Erin fell, and fell, and fell until she hit the floor

Tari was teleported to some water with the Soul Brick in her hand

Tari looked down at the Soul Brick and let out a sigh

**Chapter 12: Restoration**

**-OUTSIDE OF TITAN-**

"I think we are here" TFanPage explains

The Q-Ship heads towards Titan, spinning out of control

TFanPage creates a defence around PaperPlane, Primal and himself

"Plane, you can control this right?" TFanPage asks

"I'll try" Plane explained

Plane put his hands on the control and tried to control it, but it doesn't stabilize

Plane turned around

"We are dead." He explained

TFanPage let out a sigh

The Q-Ship entered Titan's atmosphere and crashed into the Titan ground

**-TITAN-**

The group laying on the ground

"You guys alright?" TFanPage asks, picking everyone up

"I'm fine." Primal exclaims

"Same here" TFanPage explains

"Alright, we can set up here and start repairing" Plane suggests

"You guys might need these" Plane explains

He gives TFanPage and Primal small grenades

"What do these do?" Primal asks

"They set up camp" Plane explains

"Alright, gotcha." Primal exclaims

"We might be here a bit. Just bear with me." Plane explains

"That's impossible" TFanPage jokingly explained

Plane rolled his eyes at TFanPage's comment

Primal threw his camp grenade and a hut materialized

"That's neat." Primal exclaimed

"Oh and they also have sensors" Plane exclaimed

"Sensors for what?" Primal questions

"What if that bitch finds us?" Plane explained

"I'll give you that." Primal exclaimed

TFanPage and Primal go inside their huts and light their fireplaces up

Plane stays back at the Q-Ship, repairing it

He looks over at the huts and notices TFanPage doing some weird magic

"FanPage! You alright?' Plane yelled

He went over to the hut and knocked on the door, opening it

"What the fuck were you doing?" Plane questioned

"I was looking into the future conflict." TFanPage explained

"Well how many did we win?" Plane asked

TFanPage looked at Plane

"One." TFanPage explained

Plane looked shocked at the response

"Any plans?" Plane suggested

TFanPage shook his head

"Primal! Get here!" Plane yelled out the door

Primal ran over to the door

"What is it? I'm trying to watch Diamondbolt!" Primal exclaimed

"He looked into the future conflict" Plane explained

"He doesn't have a single plan. Do you have any ideas?" Plane asked

"Hey Page, what happens exactly?" Primal questioned

"If I tell you, it won't happen." TFanPage exclaimed

Primal pulled out a museli bar out of his pants

"Where did you get that?" Plane asked

"What? I was hungry." Primal exclaimed

"Can you at least share some?" Plane suggested

"No." Primal exclaimed

"This is the only one I have." Primal added

"Wo?" Plane exclaimed

"alright fine" Plane exclaimed, sadly

**Chapter 13: Wakanda Forever!**

**-SANCTUARY THREE-**

"Deploy the remaining Black Order and the Outriders." Tari demands

"Yes, Master!" The Chitauri responds

"Where will you go, Master?" Kuro asked

Tari looked over to Kuro

"Home." Tari responded

"Get ready you three." Tari demanded

"Yes, Master" The Black Order responds

The Chitauri release shuttle's from the Sanctuary Three and they go zooming towards Wakanda

Horse who is flying over to Wakanda gets a warning signal

"Abe!" Cedric asked

"Abe! It's Cedric!" Cedric explained

"What's up, Cedric?" He asked

"Something just entered the atmosphere!" Cedric explained

Abe looked up and rushed Jimi into Goldstreak's working area

"This will take a while, remember that." Goldstreak explained

"Evacuate the city, engage all defences, and get this man a shield!" Caleb explained

Abe looked over at Caleb and nodded

A Wakandan Soldier walked over to a briefcase and picked up two sets of claw looking shields giving them to Abe

"Thank you." Abe exclaimed

Abe, Prox, Horse, Caleb, Cedric, Freddery and the Dora Milaje walk out to the Wakanda barriers, shuttles still falling from space

Ender Sage, Deet and Kuro walk on the opposite side of the barrier

Abe, Caleb and Prox walk up to them

"Welcome to Wakanda, enjoy your stay!" Caleb exclaims, jokingly

"This is no time for jokes, Pink Panther" Kuro growls

"I thought there was someone else, where is he?" Prox asks

"He is dead, but we have some blood to spare" Ender explains

"You are in Wakanda now, Tari and your spare blood's will have nothing but dust and blood, dust and blood, **dust and blood.**" Caleb explained

Ender Sage raised his arm with his sword, then slashed down

Noises could be heard from the forest behind

The Outriders came storming out of the forest, slamming into the barriers

Abe, Prox and Caleb walk back to the now formed Wakandan army

"They surrender?" Freddery asked, rhetorically

"No shit." Abe explains

Caleb sends a message to Goldstreak

"On my signal, open the barrier, section 17" Caleb explains

"Are you sure?" Goldstreak asks, still trying to remove the brick

"Indeed." Caleb exclaims

Some Outriders manage to make it through the barrier

"Yibambe!" Caleb yells

"Yibambe!" The army chants

"Wakanda Forever!" Caleb yelled, crossing his arms in an X shape and the Black Panther masks forms over his head

The Wakandan Army along with the heroes charge towards the barrier

"Open it now, Goldstreak!" Caleb demands

The barrier opens and the Outriders charge through the barrier and towards the army

The front lines of both sides jump at each other starting the attack

Whilst the heroes are attacking the Outrider's an energy blast and an underground tree attack comes out of nowhere

"Is there room for two more?" Josh asked

"I am Brad?" Brad asked

"I don't know who is who, Brad" Josh exclaims

**-ASGARDIAN REFUGEE VESSAL-**

"Scotty, I just remembered that we have been here for ages. I don't think anyone is still alive. I think we should go back to Earth" Daniel suggests

"I like it" Scotty exclaims

Daniel summons his weapon, Stormbreaker and teleports away with the Bifrost

**-WAKANDA-**

The heroes are being overrun by the Outrider's and the Outrider's are taking everyone out

The Bifrost slams into the ground

Stormbreaker comes flying out of the Bifrost and taking out tons of Outriders, freeing everyone

Stormbreaker zooms back into the Bifrost and Scotty and Daniel emerge from the Bifrost

"Bring me, Tari!" Daniel yells, activating his lightning powers, flying up into the air and slamming Stormbreaker into the ground, killing multiple Outrider's

**Chapter 14: Space Fight!**

Tari opens a portal and walks into it, closing it behind her

She emerges back on Titan

Plane finishes repairing the Q-Ship and the alarms go off

Primal and TFanPage run out of their huts, battle ready

"Where is she?" Primal asks

"I am home" Tari exclaims

TFanPage activates his magic shields, Plane aims his repulsors at her and Primal's iron legs come out

"I see you repaired my ship, I thank you for that." Tari exclaims

"What are you trying to do?" Primal asks

"I want to be famous" Tari exclaims

"How will you do that?" Plane asks

"Tragedy." Tari explains, mimicking Billy, a robot built by Plane himself

Tari fires a Power Brick blast at TFanPage, sending him towards herself

She grabs him by the neck and takes the Eye of Agamotto

"Neat tricks, wizard" Tari exclaims

Plane fires repulsor blasts at Tari but they do nothing

Primal tries to web Tari away from TFanPage, but nothing

Tari snatches the Eye of TFanPage's neck

"But I saw through the fake." Tari exclaimed

Primal kicked Tari away from TFanPage

Plane flew towards Tari punching her in the side of the jaw, throwing TFanPage away

Tari tried to kick Plane away, but Plane caught her leg, flipping around and kicking her in her temple

Plane was thrown at a rock, breaking his armor in a cross, revealing some of his chest

Plane materializes a sword on his arm and goes to stab Tari, but she caught his arm and snapped the sword off, stabbing Plane in his stomach

Primal, who was helping TFanPage up saw this and watched in agony

"Mr. Plane!" Primal yelled

Plane grunted, trying to stay up on his feet

"I like you, Plane. When I'm done I will be famous." Tari explains

"I hope they remember your channel." Tari exclaimed

Tari activates the Power Brick and it begins to glow

"Stop!" TFanPage exclaims

"Spare his life, and I will give you the brick." TFanPage explained

Plane fell over, and stared at TFanPage

"What are you doing?" Plane asked, weakily

"No tricks?" Tari asked

"No tricks." TFanPage explained

Tari aimed her still activated Power Brick at TFanPage

A man in a red and black suit watched their battle

"Oh, oh hello." He explains

"I know you're wondering why I, Deadpool am here?" Deadpool exclaimed

"Some guy on Twitter wanted Deadpool, so hello." Deadpool explained

"This is a nice fight." Deadpool explained

"Ok, goodbye. I will see you soon." Deadpool explained

TFanPage makes the Time Brick appear out of thin air

"Don't!" Plane grunted

TFanPage sends the Time Brick towards Tari and she grabs it

She proceeds to put it in the Infinity Gauntlet

She was surged with power from the placement of the Brick

Deadpool overlooking the battle started to clap

"Woo! Good Job!" Deadpool exclaimed

Primal goes to stab Tari with his iron legs, but she disappears

Primal turns around "Did we just lose?" Primal asks

Plane takes the sword out and heals his wound

Plane let out a sigh "Why did you do that?" Plane asks

"We are in the Endgame now" TFanPage explained

**Chapter 15: Brick Hour**

**-WAKANDA-**

"Ah, Abe. I see you have new shields like my new axe." Daniel explains

"I see. Does it require worthiness though?" Abe asked

"Nope!" Daniel exclaims

Daniel swings his axe at surrounding Outriders and Abe punches Outriders with his shield

The ground starts to become deformed as some vehicles with saws on them come out of the ground

Jenny overlooks this happening and she goes to fight with them

Jenny lands in front of the vehicles and she stops them and lifts them up, she proceeds to throw them behind her, wiping out some Outriders

"She is on the field, take it." Ender Sage explains

Kuro walks over to a Wakandan Guard who was guarding Goldstreak's operation on Jimi

The Guard yells and tries to stab Kuro and he got himself stabbed

"Goldstreak, get back!" A Dora Milaje yelled

The Dora Milaje soldier got pushed back

Goldstreak stopped the operation and he took his panther blasters and took some shots at Kuro, but nothing

Goldstreak was pushed off her working platform and Jimi got up to try to stop Kuro

Jimi was pushed out of a window and he rolled down, onto the ground below

Kuro jumped down after him, stabbing him once he got to the ground

"You are a formidable machine, but you are dying like any man" Kuro exclaimed

Abe kicked Kuro away

"You alright?" Abe asked

"I'm fine" Jimi explains

Kuro stabs Jimi again, throwing him away

Kuro goes to stab Abe but he grabs the pencil and throws it away

Kuro picks Abe up by the neck, but Kuro got stabbed by his own pencil by Jimi

"Thank you, Jimi." Abe exclaims

Horse radios to Abe "Abe, we have incoming" Cedric explains

The wind starts to blow heavily then it had been

Jenny flew over to where Abe and Jimi were

"Jenny, we have incoming." Abe explained

A blue portal opened behind them

Jimi let out a sigh

"Jenny, you have to destroy the brick." Jimi explains

"No!" Jenny exclaims

"Look if she gets it half the universe dies." Jimi explains

"We are running out of time." Jimi adds

"I can't.." Jenny exclaims

Tari began to walk out of the portal

The Iron Man Hulkbusters lands in a superhero landing and stands battle ready

"Am I late?" Quartz asks

"No shit, Quartz." Abe explains

Tari began to walk over to Quartz

Quartz takes a punch at Tari, but she dodged

"Jenny, please. I just feel you." Jimi explains

"It's alright, you could never hurt me." Jimi explained

Jenny accepted his offer, starting to tear up

Jenny started to destroy the brick

Everyone started to attack Tari, but she fought back easily

The brick started to crack

"I love you" Jimi explained, shutting his eyes

The brick blew up, sending everyone back

Tari looked at where the explosion was and no brick was in sight

She got up and went over to Jenny

"I know how it feels." Tari explains

"You could never!" Jenny exclaims

"I have lost more than you could know." Tari explains

"But now is no time to mourn, there is no time at all." Tari explained

Tari activated the Time Brick and turned her hand clockwise

Jimi started to form back into life

"No!" Jenny yelled

Tari backhanded her backwards

Tari picked Jimi up by the neck and started to pick the Mind Brick out of his head

Jimi turned grey as the Brick was removed

Tari threw Jimi's corpse away

She put the Mind Brick in her now complete Infinity Gauntlet

She was surged with ultimate power

Daniel flew up into the air and threw Stormbreaker at Tari

Stormbreaker stabbed Tari in the chest

Daniel landed in front of Tari, grabbing her ear

"I told you, you'll die for that!" Daniel explains, pushing Stormbreaker further into Tari's chest

Tari let out a blood curdling scream

"You should have.." Tari grunted

"You should have gone for the head" Tari finally exclaimed

She raised her Gauntlet up and snapped her fingers

"No!" Daniel yells

**Chapter 16: Dust**

**-SOUL WORLD-**

Tari is emerged in a river of blood and she gets up

Tari examines the world around her and then she turns around noticing a young Erin

"Daughter?" Tari asks

Young Erin turns around

"Did you do it?" She asks

"Yes, I did." Tari explains

"What did it cost?" Erin asks

"Everything." Tari explains

**-WAKANDA-**

The Infinity Gauntlet is charred, with a charred look on it

"What did you do?" Daniel asks

"What did you do!?" He asked again

Tari looked around and opened a portal behind her, sucking her away

Stormbreaker fell on the floor and Daniel stood in distraught

"Where did she go?" Abe asks

"Daniel, where did she go?" He asks again

"Abe?" Freddery asks

Abe turns around and witnesses his life long friend, turning into dust

Abe walks over to the dust pile and picks up some dust

"What happened.." Abe exclaims, sitting down

The Wakandan Army turns to dust

Horse starts to fade away

"Horse? Horse, where you at?" Cedric yells

"Come on, Germany. Get up." Caleb exclaims, started to fade away

Germany in distraught as his king fades away

"Oh god.." Germany exclaims

Jenny laying over her dead lover starts to fade away

Josh is next to Brad and he watches Brad start to fade away

"I am Brad" Brad exclaimed

"No, no, no, no, Brad.." Josh exclaims

"What the hell is happening?" Cedric asks

Proximity runs over to see what happened

"Oh god.." Abe exclaims

**-KNOWHERE-**

"Bolt something is happening." Brobot explains

Bolt looks at Brobot, and he starts to fade away

"Brobot?" Bolt exclaims

"Bolt?" Ben asks

Bolt watched Ben fade away

"What the.." Bolt exclaimed

Bolt looked down at his hands and he started to fade away

"Fucking he-" Bolt exclaimed, being cutoff

**-TITAN-**

Everyone is getting up from the battle

Primal's Spider-Sense tingles

"Something is happening" Primal explains

Deadpool starts to fade

"BECAUSE I'M DEADPOOOOLLLLL" Deadpool explains, stopping the fading

"There is always a second chance" Deadpool explains

Primal's Spider-Sense tingles again and he turns around

"FanPage? You alright?" Primal asks

TFanPage let out a sigh and he started to fade away

"Good Luck" TFanPage exclaims

Plane and Primal look at the remains in distraught

"Wo?" Plane exclaimed

"Mr. Plane, I don't feel so good" Primal exclaims

"You alright?" Plane asks

"I don't know- I don't know what's happening" Primal explains.

"Ono." Plane says with worry.

Primal went over to Plane and hugged him

"I don't want to go, I don't want to go. Sir, please" Primal explains

Plane put Primal on the floor

"I'm sorry." Primal exclaims as he starts to fade away

Plane wiped the dust off his hands and looked around, seeing no life besides Deadpool

Plane looked over at the repaired Q-Ship and walked over to it

**-TARI'S VILLAGE-**

Tari walks over to her hut's door and sits down

Tari lets out a sigh, she smirked and nodded

**Credits:**

**Writer - StunV2 (StunV2 on Twitter)**

**Planner - StunV2**

**Cast:**

**Captain America - 16thPresidentAbe**

**Iron Man - PaperPlane (YouTube: PaperPlane | Twitter: PaperPlaneTF)**

**Thor - Daniel/Lutzayy (Lutzayy on Twitter)**

**Black Widow - Proximity (NyaTheSkeleton on Twitter)**

**Falcon - Horse (pykett_kyle on Twitter)**

**War Machine - Cedric the Book Head (FollowerOf_Jove on Twitter)**

**Spider-Man - Primal (BubbaPrimal on Twitter)**

**Ned Leeds - Fortran**

**Doctor Strange - TFanPage101 (TFanPage101 on Twitter + YouTube)**

**Wong - Cogger (OfYuss on Twitter)**

**Bruce Banner - Quartzlightning (LegitLydendor on Twitter)**

**Thanos - Tari/SMG4 Ambassador**

**Corvus Glaive - KuroTheArtist (KuroArtist on Twitter | KuroTheArtist on YouTube | )**

**Ebony Maw - Mr. Deet**

**Proxima Midnight - Ender Sage (EnderSage1 on Twitter)**

**Cull Obsidian - Doomslayer Mike**

**Winter Soldier - Freddery (Lord_Freddery on Twitter | Freddery on YouTube)**

**Okoye - Germany (not the country)**

**Black Panther - Ironhide615 (Ironhide615 on Twitter)**

**Vision - Jimpaya (jimpooya on Twitter | jimpaya_the_papaya on Twitch)**

**Scarlet Witch - Jenny (j_enn_y on Twitter)**

**Shuri - Goldstreak**

**Star-Lord - Diamondbolt (Diamondbolt7 on Twitter | Diamondbolt on YouTube)**

**Gamora - Erisa Fate (ErisaFate on Twitter + YouTube)**

**Drax - Nebby/Ben (N3bby on Twitter)**

**Mantis - Brobot (Brobot500 on Twitter)**

**Rocket Raccoon - Joj (JojIsTheName on Twitter)**

**The Collector - Twowphee (twowphee on Twitter)**

**Red Skull - Rumble (Rumble180 on Twitter)**

**Stan Lee - Himself**

**Deadpool - Starscream's Therapist (Soundblaster24 on Twitter)**

**Heimdall - Pouffy (PouffyTGM1 on Twitter)**

**Chapter 17: Post Credit**

Bear looks out a window and notices a bunch of accidents and he looks around and sees everyone in the same building as him, fade away

"What the fuck.." Bear exclaims

"George, what is happening?" Bear asks

Bear didn't get a response

"George!?" Bear asked again, still no response

Bear dropped his radio as his hand started to fade away and he quickly paged to someone as he fully faded away

The pager beeped, and beeped until a green eye appeared on the screen being surrounded by a red and blue colour scheme

**Chapter 18: Post Credit 2**

**-AUSTRALIA-**

"Alright, so you're gonna go in for about 20 seconds, then we will collect you. Got it?" A male voice asked

"Alright, sounds good." A younger sounding voice responds

Stun gets out of his friend, John's van with a Quantum Tunnel in the back

"Sure?" Thew Adams asks

"It'll be fine, Thew" Stun exclaims

"Don't get sucked into a time vortex, we won't be able to save you then." ComodinCam explains

Stun nodded

Stun's Ant-Man helmet folded over his head

"Preparing for entry in.."

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One" John explains

Stun disappeared, entering the Quantum Realm

"Alright, Stun. Do you copy?" Thew asks

"Noted" Stun exclaims

"Alright, time to get you out." John explains

"Preparing for re-entry in.."

"Five"

"Four"

"Three" John explained, being cutoff

"Hello?" Stun asks

"Haha, very funny. Thew bring me out." Stun asks

"John?, Thew?, Cam?" Stun asks

"Guys, come on stop playing around." Stun exclaims

John, Thew and Cam had been turned into dust

"GUYS!?" Stun exclaims

**Extra Credits:**

**Nick Fury - Bear**

**Ant-Man - StunV2 (StunV2 on Twitter)**

**Hope Van Dyne - John Doe the fleshy robot (lemand70502833 on Twitter)**

**Hank Pym - Thew Adams (Thew Adams on YouTube | toygrind on Twitter)**

**Janet Van Dyne - ComodinCam (ComodinCam on YouTube | CameronJohnH on Twitter)**

**This is just a fanfiction and is meant to be a parody of Avengers: Infinity War**

**We are not affiliated with Marvel Studios, Endless Tussle or any YouTuber's in this story**

**The Boltvengers will return in Boltvengers: Endbolt**


End file.
